


A Plague Upon Crew

by bolhasoup



Series: The Search for Drayen [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Body Horror, Horror, Other, Outer Space, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolhasoup/pseuds/bolhasoup
Series: The Search for Drayen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721404





	A Plague Upon Crew

Eron wasn’t ready to die as he rushed down the hallways of the cargo ship, listening intently to the clanging of metal clad boots walking steadily toward him; his formerly quiet ship had turned into a living nightmare, with the infection only getting worse as time went on. It all started when he had picked up a stranded escape pod emitting a distress call, the lone survivor inside claimed to be some kind of Imperial lab rat, between coughing fits, he explained that he had been experimented on and dissected by mentally sick medical personnel, repeatedly screaming out one name. Drayen.  
  
The following days presented many hardships, as system after system repeatedly began to break down or require repairs, first it was the onboard navigation, then it was the hyperdrive, and finally, the engines shuddered to a halt one morning. However, the trials did not stop there, as soon over half of his thirty man crew started coughing up blood. Many of them had to be confined to their quarters as a form of quarantine, but it was too little, too late.  
  
The remaining healthy crew turned on the escaped science project, suspecting him as the source of the infection, but test after test after test revealed no sickness of any kind… at least, no detected sickness.  
What had burrowed into the poor souls heart was a vile creation, a twisted and cruel mechanical parasite which gradually began to turn him into a mummified husk of what he once was, overriding the hosts nervous system while keeping the victims vital organs unharmed, dragging out the lifeforms death to an excruciatingly long period and piloting it until it rots. Far, far too late Eron had realized that this man had not been able to escape the twisted machinations of the Empire, and that the real experiment had only just begun.

“Stay the fuck back!” Eron sobbed, pointing his blaster at his former crewman, knowing full well that it wouldn’t do anything to the amalgamation, the holes and scorch marks on the creature attested to that.

“Tell me what the fuck you are!” Eron screamed, but the creature only shambled forward, reaching an outstretched hand forward and emanating a soft buzz.

Then the horrible being spoke, it’s voice like slimy sandpaper, raspy and yet at the same time hollow. It sounded like a k’lor slug had crawled into it’s throat and died there.

“We are a machine… nano bots built out of bits and pieces of your ship, and given life by your crew. And soon… we will be You.” It’s outstretched hand opened up, and spewed out thousands of miniscule machines, buzzing toward Eron like a swarm of bugs.

Eron rushed to the escape pods and jettisoned himself away from the infested ship, missing panels and signs of wear became apparent as he looked back on the dead vehicle. Confident that he had escaped the deadly plague of parasitic technocytes, Eron relaxed and allowed himself a sigh of relief.

  


And then he coughed.


End file.
